epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny Children
The Bunny Children are neutral characters in Epic Mickey. They resemble young, blue versions of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit , and are his offspring. History The Bunny Children first appeared in Oswald's first cartoon "Poor Papa". The Bunny Children are the massive offspring of Oswald. They roam throughout the Cartoon Wasteland, having nowhere else to go after Oswald was defeated by the Shadow Blot in the Blot Wars. They have massive apetite for Blotlings, and, despite Oswald's distaste, they are very fond of their uncle, Mickey Mouse (perhaps a little too fond: see below). Some are found inside Ortensia's house, looking sad and missing her. Gameplay If as many as five Bunny Children crowd Mickey, they will grab Mickey and throw him into a nearby Thinner river if the Spin Move isn't performed quick enough. They can be distracted by the TVs in Mickeyjunk Mountain, watching the clip from 'Steamboat Willie'. Big Bad Pete has missions where he wants you to round up and lock them up, despite being Oswald's children. ''er of Two'' Warren Spector has confirmed that the Bunny Children will appear in Epic Mickey's sequel. When asked, Spector replied, "Of course! You don't think we'd create characters that cute and appealing and monstrous and not bring them back, do you?" Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland The Bunny Children also appear in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. The Bunny Children make a cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", and "Oswald the lucky Duck", but have bigger roles in "The Game's Afoot", "One Scary Night" and "There a hole in the Sky". They play a larger role in the comics than in Epic Mickey. They are quite the troublemakers, but most will gladly help Oswald and Ortensia when asked. They are all called "Oswald Junior" plus their number. For example. "Oswald Junior the 42ND" and there are 420 Bunny Children in total. The Bunny Children can also talk in the comics. Unlike in Epic Mickey where Mickey can't talk to them at all. Unlike most other characters in the "Tales of Wasteland" comics. They don't have their own character profile. However. They are mentioned in Oswald and Ortensia's character profile. Oswald's profile mentioning that the children want to play with Oswald ,but usually can't because Oswald can't put Mickey Mouse and the outside world into his rearview mirror. While Ortensia's profile has Ortensia wishing that Oswald would spent more time with her and their children. This seems to both confirm Ortensia as their mother (at least in Epic Mickey and the comics) as well as Oswald not spending enough time with the Bunny Children. Cartoons *Poor Papa *Trolley Troubles﻿ Trivia *Their debut short, "Poor Papa", was believed to be lost until Disney discovered it in the vaults. Unfortunately, it could not be included in the Epic Mickey game because they didn't have time to scan it in. *Whenever you complete the Bunny Roundup Quest Series, Oswald blames Pete and eventually tells you not to worry, because they have and will escape. *Despite catching the bunny children in a "Bunny Roundup" mission, they always escape. This is made evident because whenever you re-enter city hall (the place where bunny children are locked up) you'll always hear the sound of them coming out of the pipes that sucked them into their cells. Due to this, it's implied that they can escape and merely return to their cells when Mickey comes in. *In Mickeyjunk Mountain, it is possible to destroy Bunny Children if you knock them into the thinner. Category:Heroic Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:minor good/bad choices Category:Main Characters Category:Toons